Many work machines, such as earthworking machines or the like, include hydraulic systems and components for running motors and/or extending and retracting cylinders, for example. These hydraulic systems may include pumps and actuators, or the like, having moving parts and seals that may wear over time and that may eventually fail. In addition to wear, such conditions as cavitation (e.g., the formation of cavities and their collapse within a hydraulic fluid of a hydraulic system) within a pump or another hydraulic component may harm the component or system or cause it to fail. If the failure of a component is catastrophic, substantial debris may be introduced into the hydraulic system causing damage to other components. If, however, an impending failure is predicted or sensed prior to catastrophic failure, a deteriorating component may be replaced or repaired before damage to other components is caused. Moreover, if impending failure of a component is detected, maintenance on the component could be scheduled at the most opportune time to reduce the productivity losses typically caused by such a maintenance operation.
An exemplary hydraulic component is an axial piston type pump. As the operating health of such a pump begins to deteriorate, for example by wear or cavitation within the system, operational inefficiencies may increase, system response may be slowed, and instability of the hydraulic system may result. These effects may be typified by fluid leaks (a) within the pump chamber past the pistons to the case drain and/or (b) across the pump input and output ports, for example.
Without an appropriate method or apparatus for indicating or predicting such conditions as excessive wear or cavitation within a pump or other hydraulic component, impending failures may not be easily predicted, and thus the likelihood of catastrophic failures causing damage within a hydraulic system increases substantially. Likewise, repairs may not be scheduled effectively to reduce losses of productivity during repair. Similarly, increased leakage or cavitation within a system may lead to increased fuel consumption and decreased productivity, which conditions may not be otherwise detected.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.